


Blue

by GuileandGall



Series: Free To Be [19]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alcohol, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A telling little chat between Johnny and a drunk Matthew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

“The bluest blue to ever freaking blue,” Matt yelled, wholly unaware of his volume. Johnny just laughed, a thick, warm rumble that made the other man grin and ask, “What?”

“You are drunk, Miller? And whipped?”

Matt sat up straighter, miffed at the notion. “I are n— … am not.” The hiccup betrayed him, even to himself.

“All I asked was if you knew the color of her eyes,” Gat teased.

“Well …” Matt looked at Johnny for a long time. He really hated those damn glasses. “I do.”

“Mmhmm.” Johnny lifted his beer and repeated, “Whipped,” before taking another sip.

Matt tilted his head back and polished off the gin and tonic. The pound of the glass on the bar resounded in his head, making it throb a little. He fished out the sliver of cucumber and crunched it. Swallowing, he turned to Johnny, brandishing the gin-soaked slice at the man. “And what’s so wrong with that?”

“Never said anything was wrong with it, kid.” Johnny finished his beer and slipped off the stool. Tipping his head to meet Matt’s bloodshot gaze over the rim of his glasses, he said, “Been there myself.”

All he could do was stare at Johnny’s back as he walked away. Matt knew, in the vague sense that the information was in his head, but he didn’t  _know_  about Johnny’s relationship with Aisha.  _Was he comparing our relationship_? Matt wondered before becoming distracted by that blue he’d mentioned earlier. 

 _The bluest blue to ever freaking blue_ , he thought as he watched Remy cross the room toward him. There was something comfortable and exciting in the fact that Matt knew she was smiling directly at him.


End file.
